Locked and Loaded, Missing Scene
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Reba helps Brock with his “problem”


**Title: Locked and Loaded, Missing Scene!**  
**Author:** BlondezillasMaid  
**Timeline:** Sets after the epsiode Locked and Loaded in Season 6  
**Raiting:** M  
**Pairing:** Reba/Brock  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or Reba, I wish I would tho.  
**Summary: **Reba helps Brock with his "problem"

**WARNINGS:** THIS CONTAINS HEAVY, GRAPHICAL & VIOLENT SEXUAL INTERCOURSE...if you don't like don't read!

"BROCK GET OUT HERE!" Reba screamed across the Harts' living room, waiting for Brock to come to her. Barbra Jean threatened to come downstairs half naked, which caused the urge in Reba to hurry this up. She was surprised when Brock asked her about some romantic suggestions for him and Barbra Jean, but what he didn't know was that it hurt Reba a little.

Despite all that happened between them, Reba was still attracted to him a lot and she knew she was still a little bit in love with her ex husband. She knew she couldn't tell him, but sometimes she had the urge to just jump on him.

"Reba, what are you doing here?" Brock asked and walked into the living room, looking at her with a mixture of anger and surprise.

"We gotta talk...you cannot do this to Barbra Jean...," Reba said, trying to compose herself and not slapping him across the face. Deep inside of her she wanted him, wanted him to come back to her, hold her all night and give her the feeling to be a woman again.

"Well I took a little blue pill and I am pretty sure I can..." Brock said, giving Reba another urge to just slap him.

"You....cannot get her pregnant without talking to her first....it's deceitful and it is dishonest and just plain wrong...."

"It's also none of your business..." Brock cut her off, putting his hands on her shoulder to lead her over to the door.

"Oh yes it is my business...It became my business when you told me about it..." Reba angrily replied, turning around to look at him again.

"Reba, you have no idea how bad things are between us...." He started to speak and looked at her. Reba screamed inside, her heart making a little jump. She felt bad for what she was feeling, but her heart was stronger than her mind.

"If I don't do anything to save our marriage, we may not make it...." Again Reba was screaming inside, and she was trying to calm herself a little.

"You mean things are really that bad?," she rasped out, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah..things are really that bad...." He walked past Reba and turned around, looking up the stairs. He was craving for Reba's touch, not the ones from Barbra Jean. He didn't really care about their marriage anymore, but he knew deep down that, if he ends up divorced from Barbra Jean he'll be alone. He was convinced Reba only saw him as a friend.

"Go to couples therapy...get help..but don't do this..it is insanity.." Brock turned around to look at her.

"Look...we tried all that and it didn't work....now...I know what i am doing...this is the right choice for us..." Brock knew it would destroy them somehow, but he didn't care

"It is not your choice to make...look Barbra Jean may be be your wife..but she is also my........person I know...If you don't tell her I will...." Reba said and glared at him.

"Tell me what?" Barbra Jeans voice pierced through the room, making Reba and Brock look up.

"Ohhh...nothing honey... You know what Reba...we'll talk about this later."

"Last chance...you tell her or I will.." Reba says and turned around to face them. Barbra Jen gave her a look, which quickly wandered over to Brock.

"Tell me...what?"

"Okay fine..There goes the surprise....Barbra Jean...honey..," he choked out. "I wanted to do something really special for you...so...I got my vasectomy reversed...."

Barbra Jean looked at him, rather in shock than happy. Reba glanced over to them, a light smirk on her face. She wanted to slap Brock so hard for doing this to Barbra Jean, on the other hand she knew it was parting them even more.

"Whattt?" Barbra Jean rasped out and looked at him in disbelieve.

"Yeah...the semen are swimming up stream.." He said euphoric, causing Barbra Jean to giggle nervously. Reba only felt like ripping her ears out.

"You got your vasectomy reversed?...."

"Surprise....," Brock said in a low attempt, trying to cool down the situation.

"And when were you going to tell me this little surprise....?....When I ended up pregnant?" Once Barbra Jean said that and saw Brock smiling, she was the one who wanted to slap the fake tan right off him. She huffed and turned around to look at Reba, who tried to say something.

"Okay..alright...if it helps..his heart was in the right place?!"

'His heart was in the right place,' it echoed through Reba's head. 'Why..did I just say that?,' she thought to herself.

"Okay...you know what...don't try to defend him...on this..." Reba only nodded and stepped away again.

"Wait a minute. honey..Why are you so mad.....I mean..I...I thought this would bring us closer together..." Brock started but Barbra Jean cut him off.

"How does LYING and DECIVING, bring us closer together? Gosh Brock....Just when I think you are growing up...Just when I think....there is a glimmer of hope for us...you pull something like this? This was the last straw...You and your semen can sleep on the couch.." Barbra Jean yelled at him and turned around.

"Thank you...Reba...," she said and walked up the stairs. Reba and Brock stood there in silence, looking at each other. Brock was glad it was over, he was just worried how he should get rid of the effects that the blue pill will cause him. Reba took a step closer to him, looking into his eyes.

"Sorry Brock...is there anything I can do?," she mumbled with a low and yet quite husky voice. Brock looked up at her and took a deep breath. He just wanted to kiss her lips, just wanted to hold her close, but he knew there wasn't a way he could do that.

"No, I think you've done enough for one evening...," he said instead and looked down at her. Reba nodded her head and turned around to walk out the door, stopping a last time to look at him.

"If it helps...you ruined semen for me.." She left and Brock let out a chuckle. It didn't take long and Brock walked over to Reba's house, knocking at her door.

"Hey..." Reba greeted him as she opened the door, surprised to see him.

"Hey....Can i come in?...Barbra Jean has been yelling at me since you've been gone..and I told her I'd leave and stay at a motel..."

"Sure come in...you know where the couch is." Reba stepped aside, and Brock finally noticed she was wearing her washed up robe.

"You can't get rid of this thing can you?," he chuckled and walked into the house. "Where are the kids?"

"Jake is staying with a friend and Kyra is staying at her friends house too, because they have a small gig tomorrow morning..." Reba leaned over to grab an extra sheet, her robe parting a bit. It was than Brock notice she was wearing a black night gown instead of her casual pj's.

"Good...good...you know...uhm...I should thank you....for what you did...," he stammered and walked closer to her at the same moment as Reba turned around. She looked up at him. Their faces only inches apart.

"Oh yeah....I am sorry...that it ended the way it did...Especially...with the blue pill!" She couldn't help it and let out a chuckle.

"If you need me...you know where I am...," she joked and turned around.

"I'll come back to that...," he mumbled, not knowing Reba heard him.

"What?" She turned around again to look at him. Brock's cheeks flushed as he looked up.

"Nothing...I didn't say anything.." He looked at her, not being able to read her face. 'Go to him..one night....'. Wild thoughts ran through Reba's mind, as she stepped closer to him. As soon as she closed the space between her and Brock, she wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Reba..," he said, but she cut him off with a kiss. Before he knew it he found himself kissing her back, slightly parting a bit when he needed air.

"We can't do this...," he whispered, but Reba laid a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh...don't talk...." She knew it was wrong, plain wrong. But she couldn't help herself, she felt her lower body respond to the very thought of her and Brock.

"Follow me...," she whispered into his direction, taking off her robe. Brock gasped at the sight of his ex wife, the black night gown perfectly showing every single curve of her body. While his mind told him no, he knew his body was under Reba's spell. His legs carried him up the stairs to Reba's bedroom, where she greeted with a fiery lip lock.

Reba slowly guided him into her room, kissing him on the lips. She moved him over to her chair, making him sit down. She smiled to herself when she looked down her ex husbands body, seeing his reaction to her.

"I guess the pill is working...," she whispered with a husky voice and took the tie of her robe, tying Brock's hands to the chair.

"Trust me..that is not the pill..," he groaned and looked at her, being surprised by the side Reba showed. She never did, not even once in their marriage.

"Well..who cares anyway....I want you...I want you to take me tonight....I need you....," Reba whispered into his ear.

"I want you to love me...to make me feel loved..." She moaned into his ear when she let her hand wander over her thigh, crashing her lips on his. Brock responded to the kiss and moved his tongue over her lips, seeking for entrance.

"Not yet....It's my turn..we'll play after my rules..." She pulled away from him and smiled sitting down at the edge of the bed, her legs spread apart.

"I want to torture you....Like you tortured me..for 6 years....I longed for you and your touch....All this time i had to touch myself, to get rid of the ache between my legs, trying to get rid of the flashes in my head," she huskily said. Brock let out a moan when he pictured Reba touching herself, his erection growing harder. He had no clue his small fantasy was about to come true.

"Brock look at me..." Reba demanded and moved her hand over his thigh. He let out a moan and forced his eyes open, bucking his hips a little.

"Reba....this is too much to bear...." He whispered and look straight into her eyes. She let out a laugh and moved forward, her lips pressing against his ear.

"And i haven't even started....," she mumbled and sat back again, moving the hem of her nightgown up over her thighs. She stroke her thighs and smiled, letting out a little moan as she squeezed her right thigh.

"I want to see more of you...," she groaned and kneeled down, parting his legs to move closer to him. She started to unbutton his shirt and kissed every inch of skin that got revealed. Brock let out a groan and gripped the legs of the chair.

"Perfect....," she mumbled against his skin and moved the shirt away, tossing it over his shoulders. She moved her hands over his chest down to his belly button, playing with the trail of hair that disappeared in his pants. She took a nipple between her lips and gave it a light tuck, before sucking and nibbling at it. Brock let out a groan, closing his eyes for a second. Reba moved her hand to his jeans, popping the button through its hole. His erection sprung up, still covered in his boxers. Reba licked her lips and pulled his jeans down his legs, taking them off and throwing them away.

"Reba please...," Brock begged, but Reba laid a finger on his lips, continuing her torture. She roughly tucked at his boxers without touching him. He groaned and raised his hips, letting her take off the under garment. She looked at his erection, smiling to herself.

"Pretty boy..," she smiled and blew some hot air against his erection, causing Brock to groan. She smiled and got up, sitting down at the edge of the bed again, taking off her night gown in the process. Her breast fell free and Brock drew in a deep breath at the sight of Reba being half naked.

"You are beautiful...," he whispered. He wanted to touch her, moving his hands until he noticed he was tied to the chair. She smiled to herself and moved her hand over her breast, giving it a little squeeze. She let out a moan and moved her hands to her thighs again. She looked at Brock and smiled, moving her hands up her inner thighs.

She quickly let a finger disappear behind her panties, brushing her forefinger against her clit. She let out a moan and threw her head back, moving her finger over her clit a second time. Brock swallowed hard, feeling his erection harden. He didn't know the sigh of Reba touching herself would turn him on that much.

In one quick motion Reba took off her panties, her legs pressed together not showing herself off to him completely. She let out a moan and smiled, leaning forward to let Brock suck her finger, with whom she just touched herself. Brock fanatically started to suck at her finger, until she pulled it out and moved it between her legs, touching her clit again. She parted her legs, her hands still covering her womanhood, blocking the view for him.

"Reba please...." he rasped out, but Reba still sat there. This time she moved her hand away, showing her womanhood completely to Brock. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, pressing his legs together, his erection pulsating. She slowly moved her hand over her clit, letting out a moan in the process. Her thumbs and middle finger parted her folds, her forefinger disappeared in her wetness. She let out a groan and closed her eyes, using her other hand to caress her clit.

She started to move her finger in and out, caressing her clit a little harder. She let out a groan and squirmed under her own touch, adding another finger to push into herself. She moaned even louder and looked at Brock, who was staring at her with a rather painful look on her face. She slowly removed her fingers and moved forward, spreading her legs to straddle his lap. She moved her two fingers to his lips and let him suck of her juice. Brock stared at her in amazement, his erection yearning for attention.

Brock almost screamed out loud, when Reba grabbed his erection and pressed it down, brushing his tip against her clit. He moved his head forward and caught her nipple between his teeth, tugging at it roughly. Reba let out a moan and brushed his erection against her clit again, before pressing it down and moving forward. She trapped his erecting between herself and his legs, causing him to cry out in pleasure and pain.

His erection was pressed against her clit and opening and he felt juice flowing from her opening down on his erection. Reba looked into his eyes and smiled, moving her pelvis back and forth, grinding her womanhood against his. Brock buried his face in her shoulder and bit down on her skin, before starting to suck. Reba moaned, her voice vibrating against his ear. She rubbed her prelvis once again over his erection, moaning in unsion with Brock.

"You are hard..so hard...," she whispered into his ear and rubbed her pelvis over his erection. This time she didn't stop and she started to move her hips back and forth. Brock moaned out loud and looked up into her eyes, his hips bucking. Reba smiled and knew he was close so she moved away and let his erection jump up again. She made him spread his legs, which caused her to spread her legs in the process. Brock let out a groan in disapproval and started to kiss her cleavage. Reba moved her hand to the back at his head, gripping his hair to pull him back.

"Look...." she huskily rasped out and moved her hand to her opening, moving in three fingers, screaming out. She was close, so she moved her other hand to her clit and started to pinch it, her fingers pumping even harder into her. Brock thought he was exploding, but he kept watching her until Reba climaxed on top of him, letting out a load moan, her whole body shivering.

Reba didn't waste any time, she knew he had the pill in his system. She knew he was up for more than one ride. She quickly moved her hips up and thrusted down on his erection. Brock threw his head back, a scream of his pierced through the room. The only one who was screaming louder than him was Reba, fully realizing how hard he really was.

"God Brock..," she moaned and sat down on erection, pressing her body harder on him, until she felt a little pain in her lower body. She enjoyed it so much and looked into his eyes, placing a kiss on his lips. She suddenly moved her hips up till only his tip was still parting her folds, crashing back down violently. She screamed out in pain and pleasure, repeating her action once again.

"Reba please....please....I want you.....want to touch you...." He moaned into her ear and pressed his face between her beast. Reba this time followed his request and she untied him. She hold onto his neck when he lifted her up in his arms, never losing her connection with him. He kissed her hard, his tongue moving into her mouth to suck at her tongue. Reba let out a moan and moaned even louder when he sat her down on her make up table instead of the bed. He pulled out of her and smiled, parting her legs once again. Reba moved her hands behind her to steady herself, waiting for Brock to enter again.

Brock gripped her hips and thrusted into her with full force, making her scream out. Her head started to spin, as Brock started to kiss her again, his erection thrusting in and out of her with all the strength he had. This was raw sex, this was violently and animalistic. This was nothing about love, it was about power and force.

Reba threw her head back as he thrusted even harder into her. She felt her climax approach, so she screamed even louder. Brock moved his hand between them and pinched her clit, while thrusting harder and faster into her. It didn't take long until both of them screamed out loud, coming hard. Reba had tears in her eyes and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Brock panted and hugged her tightly, carrying her over to the bed, where he finally pulled out of her and laid down next to her. He hugged her tightly and kisses her tears away, trying to calm her down. Reba didn't say anything nor made a noise. She quietly laid in his arms, tears pouring down her face. Brock knew what was wrong with her and he held her tightly, kissing her softly on the lips. He knew he had to leave soon, although he didn't want to.

"I love you...," Reba mumbled under her breath and hugged him tightly. A long time went by until Brock found his voice to answer her.

"I love you too..," he whispered into her ear, listening to her steady breath.

"We can't tell..," Reba mumbled and looked up to him, kissing his lips. She felt her lower body was a little sore, but she knew she wanted to make at least one more rememberable memory. Their kiss deepened and Brock pulled her closer rolling Reba on her back.

"I know...," he whispered and kissed her once more, his hand traveling down her body. Reba let out a moan, feeling herself getting wet again. Brock moved his hand to her clit, noticing it was still tender and soft from their last love making. Reba let out a moan and bucked her hips, looking into his eyes.

"Please take...me...one last time...," she whispered into his ear. Brock nodded and moved on top of her, his lips nipping at her lower lip. His kisses trailed down her chest to the valley of her breast. He placed a tiny kiss there and moved to a nipple, sucking and licking it tenderly. This time it was about love, about non animalistic sex. It was about making love to the person you love. Brock's kisses moved further down, until his face was next to her womanhood.

He parted her legs and darted out his tongue, lightly touching her clit. Reba let out a moan and Brock took that as a cue to continue. He took her clit between his lips and sucked at a little, his tongue slowly moving over it. Reba let out another moan and she moved her hands into his hair. Brock glides his tongue along her folder, before dipping it into her opening. Reba felt the wonderful contrast of his tongue and the hot juice flowing from her womanhood. Brock continued to lick and dip his tongue into her opening, catching every drop of her juice.

As he slowly moved his tongue up her folds again, his finger moved to her opening, slowly diving down into her. Reba bit her lips and moaned, her hands pressing his face harder into her pelvis. Brock moved his finger in and out, before adding another one, moving a little faster. He sucked at her clit and pressed his tongue against it, making her moan even louder. He kept licking and sucking, until he felt Reba's walls tighten around his fingers, trying to keep them inside. He added a final third finger and twisted them a little, touching the right spot. Reba felt her orgasm rush though her whole body, a shiver ran down her spin. She smiled and moved his head up to her lips, kissing him passionately.

She tasted herself off his lips and smiled, her hand moving down his body to cup him. She knew he wasn't quite ready, so she slowly stroked his manhood, while moving her tongue into his mouth. It didn't take long and Brock was back to his old shape. She slowly guided him to her opening, letting him thrust into her body slowly. Once he fully sunk into her, he stilled his movement and placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tears started to fall as she gasped and moaned. Brock started to thrust slowly in and out of her and Reba knew with each thrust he was closer to leaving. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and moved her pelvis up in the same rhythm he was moving inside of her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her hands moving down to his bottom. She slowly added pressure to her hands, showing him a faster speed she desired. Brock kissed her cheek and moaned into her ear, moving a little faster into her until Brock felt his climax approach.

Reba felt her body respond as she climaxed, tears running down her cheeks. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, crying as he came right after her. She hold him tightly and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Brock placed small kisses all over her shoulder and moved his face up, kissing away her tears.

"Reba...I love you...," he whispered.

Reba felt a pain rushing through her body as she woke up, clutching her pillow tightly against her chest. She was crying, harder than ever. She buried her face in her pillow and rolled on her side. It finally came to her sense that it all was a dream, that Brock was never there. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. She looked at the window and mouthed the words, that she so desperately wanted to tell Brock.

"I love you...and I never stopped."


End file.
